


Midnight Cuddles

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Midnight Cuddles

''Niall?'' Harry softly shook Niall's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Niall didn't move, though and Harry shivered since he was kneeling in front of Niall's bunk in only his boxers. 

''Hey, Niall, wake up,'' Harry tried again and this time, Niall's eyes slowly opened. 

''Harry? What's wrong? What time is it?'' Niall tried to keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to get rid of the sleep. 

''It's like 3 AM but... I, ehm, like, I just-, you know...'' 

''Spit it out, Haz,'' Niall interrupted him. He sat up a bit and looked at Harry expectantly. 

''I just felt a bit... lonely, I guess,'' Harry muttered softly, his curls falling in his face. 

''Wanna cuddle, then?'' Niall was already making place for Harry in his small bed. Harry did this often, wake Niall up in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream or because he just wanted company. Niall didn't really mind, he liked having Harry so close. 

Harry smiled gratefully and shuffled under the warm covers. He turned his back to Niall and Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him impossibly close to his own body. 

''I'm sorry for waking you,'' Harry apologized as he gripped Niall's hand and pulled it to his chest, wanting Niall to be closer. 

''That's alright, you don't have to say sorry for that,'' Niall nuzzled his nose in the back of Harry's neck and softly kissed the skin there. ''I like it, actually. Makes me feel special.'' 

''You are special,'' Harry grinned cheekily. 

Niall giggled softly and shuffled closer to Harry. They fell into a blissfull sleep after that. 


End file.
